


We Just Got Married

by Tar_Lun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Just Married, Love at First Sight, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tar_Lun/pseuds/Tar_Lun
Summary: Kara and Lena have both been unlucky in love, so they both make the decision to go onto the controversial experiment of Married at First Sight.





	1. Part 1: The Wedding

Married at First Sight experts sit watching the television screen, when suddenly expert Jon turns to his fellow experts and says “Married at First Sight season 5 is about to kick off for another season. This season a twist is coming that no one has seen before in this experiment. For the first time ever, we will see a same-sex couple get married!”

/ / / / / /

Lena is sitting getting ready for her wedding. With her in the suite is her assistant and friend/bridesmaid Jess and her CFO and best friend/maid-of-honour Sam. Lena is talking with her friends when the camera pans to show just how nervous she is, you see Lena’s hands shaking as she puts the finishing touches into getting ready for the day. Lena feeling like her nerves are shot and she on edge turns to Jess and Sam, “Maybe this was a bad idea. It isn’t too late to leave if I want too right?” Sam chuckles quietly, almost to herself like expecting this to come at some stage and shakes her head, “Lena, honey. We love you; we want you to be happy. This may be the best decision you have ever made; you just will not know unless you actually put yourself out there and try something new. Make this person as happy as you deserve to be, man or woman make the most of this incredible experience.” Lena turns back to finish her touch ups before smiling and turning to leave the room.

Kara is bouncing with excitement, “Alex! I’m getting married today. I am so excited to marry the woman of my dreams today and spend my life with them.” Alex laughs at Kara’s enthusiasm and hugs her sister. “I am proud to be your maid-of-honour today Kara, I just hope you get to marry someone as amazing as you.” Behind the two sisters, who are having a moment, Winn clears his throat, “excuse me, don’t forget about your best dude!”. Both sisters laugh and Kara turns to Winn, “oh Winn, we could never. Today I get to get married with my best friend and my favourite sister by my side, I’m over the moon.” Alex turns to Kara with an indignant look on her face “HEY! I’m your only sister!” The trio are excited to get this show on the road, so they leave for the venue with nothing but cheers of excitement for the impending wedding. 

Producer: “Lena tell us a bit about yourself and why you are coming onto Married at First Sight.” 

Lena laughs a bit at the camera, a mix of nerves and trepidation showing in her face. “Hi I’m Lena and I’m 26 and I currently live in National City. As most of you probably know I am the CEO of L-Corp. As for the second half of your question, I guess I have never really had time to meet anyone. As most people know, my family isn’t the easiest to get along with, I mean most of them have had psychotic breaks and killed people. It was a heavy weight to carry on my own, so I closed myself off and wouldn’t go out to meet people. Between the crazy family, being a new CEO to a company that was failing and only being 22 at the time, I had no chance of finding anyone. Coming onto this show will just give me the chance to meet someone. Someone to share my life with or even some of my burdens would mean the world to me and I don’t know if I will ever have this opportunity again.” Lena smiles again at the end, happy that she managed to get through that, but also excited that she managed to tell her story honestly without it hurting as much as she thought it would. Yeah, maybe this would be an amazing idea. 

Producer: “Kara, it is obvious to tell you are here for love, why Married at first Sight though?”

Kara gets a frown life crinkle in her forehead. She thinks for nearly a full minute before she answers the question. “I guess for me, love is something that is, at times, given to freely. I have been hurt before, seriously hurt. It was a pain that I never knew I could feel, and I had my whole family pass away on one day when I was 12. But this was a different pain, it felt more directed and personal than I thought it would. I guess coming onto the experiment it will give me another chance to find the person who could make me happy. Not only that, I just hope I can make my partner as happy as I possibly can. I’m 29 and I’ve only had one serious relationship in my life and I want another chance to find happiness.”

Jon, Sharon and Greg, the experts of the show, look at each other after these two questions when you see Sharon remove a tear from her cheek. She turns to her fellow experts “These two were chosen to be put together because they have the same values and wants from a relationship. They may just be our strongest couple that we have ever had on the experiment, I just hope it works”. Greg turns to look back at the screen, “Sharon, Jon, I think we are about to see history be made here as we watch these two amazing people fall in love.” 

/ / / / / /

Kara waits at the altar, she is wearing a stunning navy, three-piece suit that fits her frame perfectly and makes her look amazing. She waits patiently for her bride to arrive. 

Lena pulls up in the Rolls Royce is a fitted bodice dress that flows from the waist down. Her arms are covered in a beautiful lace that makes her look exactly like the billionaire that she is. As the door opens for her, she steps out and from the end of the altar she can her someone gasp. 

Kara cannot believe her eyes, her wife has just pulled up in a Rolls Royce, talk about fancy. When the car door is opened for her bride and she makes her way out of the car, Kara gasps. This woman is absolutely beautiful and Kara suddenly understands love at first sight. This stranger has the most amazing dark hair that is worn up in an intricate bun style and she is wearing a dress that makes her look like an absolute princess. Even from where she is Kara can see her amazing green eyes that are captivating and she knows she will get lost in them for hours. Kara can feel the grin on her face and feel the tears that are starting to form in her eyes. 

When Lena hears that gasp, she looks up to see a woman standing at the end of the altar wearing a navy suit that makes her look extremely dashing. She can feel her heartbeat pick up and her feet start moving without her consciously moving. She is so happy that this woman, this stranger is here waiting for her. Lena secretly hoped it was a woman, to society and the paparazzi she came out at 20 as bisexual but she has never been attracted to men, she just did it so her mother would leave her alone about needing a husband. But with no other living soul alive that knows this, she is happy that someone was looking down on her and gave her this amazing woman. 

When Lena reaches the end of her walk and is face to face with her wife to be, she realises that this woman is beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes, she is like a dream that Lena could only dream of. Little did Lena know that Kara was having the exact same thoughts about her. “Hi, I’m Kara. Kara Danvers.” Lena laughs at the bond like introduction and she bets this Kara Danvers doesn’t even know how undeniably hot this woman is. “Lena Luthor”, she says simply as she extends her hand to shake when Kara does something she does not expect, she takes her hand and kisses her knuckles as her greeting. 

Just when they go to talk to each other again the officiant begins the ceremony. 

Good afternoon everyone!

From this place in the beautiful venue of Kara’s mother’s beachfront vineyard her in Midvale, we take ourselves out of the usual routines of daily living to witness a unique moment in the lives of Kara and Lena. Today they join their lives in the union of marriage.  
To all their guests, they are happy to share this moment with you. They have known most of you for many years. You watched them grow up, you went to school with them, or you worked with them. Because you are the ones who have supported them and known them so well, it is only fitting that you are the ones to share this once-in-a-lifetime moment with them.  
Kara and Lena are pleased to have their friends and family in the front row…close to them for the ceremony.  
Kara thanks her mother for providing her with every opportunity possible and being the best mother, anyone could ask for.  
Lena appreciates all the love and support her friends have given her over the years.  
A wedding day is often a day when couples miss family members no longer with them. For Kara and Lena, there are family members whose memories they hold dear.  
Kara tragically lost her biological family and adoptive father when she was young and wishes they could be here to see this day, but she is grateful for her family now for always being present. While Lena wishes and hopes her Father is proud of her for taking this step today even though he can’t be here to see it.  
And so, it is that Kara and Lena present themselves to be married today…surrounded by the people they love the most.  
As Kara and Lena prepared for the ceremony part of this wedding celebration, they reflected on what it is that they wanted most from a partner.

You both look to a shared future that includes having a happy & healthy relationship and environment. That future also includes a richly lived life together…going out to restaurants, hanging out with family, relaxing at home in front of the TV, singing and dancing…Bride will do the singing, and other bride will do the dancing. Lena laughs here “Or one bride will do both, because I can do neither”, Kara laughs along with her.  
The years will come and go…you won’t take each other for granted, you will laugh a lot, you may be the best parents you can be, you will grow older and wiser together. It’s a good story, and the ending is not in sight!

We come now to the words Kara and Lena want to hear the most today…the words that take them across the threshold from being engaged, well kind of, to being married.  
A marriage, as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment. It is made in the deepest sense to the exclusion of all others, and it is entered into with the desire and hope that it will last for life.  
Before you declare your vows to one another, I want to hear you confirm that it is indeed your intention to be married today.  
Kara, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Lena in marriage? If so, answer “I do.”

Kara doesn’t even hesitate in her answer “I do!”

Lena, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Kara in marriage? If so, answer “I do.”

Lena laughs while saying “I do.” 

Kara and Lena, having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, I now ask you to declare your marriage vows.  
Please face each other and hold hands.

Bride One, please repeat after me…  
I Kara, take you Lena, to be my wife.  
I will share my life with yours,  
and build our dreams together,  
Support you through times of trouble,  
and rejoice with you in times of happiness.  
I promise to give you  
respect, love and loyalty.  
This commitment is made in love,  
kept in faith,  
lived in hope,  
and made new every day of our lives.

Bride Two, please repeat after me…  
I Lena, take you Kara, to be my wife.  
I will share my life with yours,  
Build our dreams together,  
Support you through times of trouble,  
and rejoice with you in times of happiness.  
I promise to give you  
respect, love and loyalty.  
This commitment is made in love,  
kept in faith,  
lived in hope,  
and made new every day of our lives.

Your wedding ring are the outward and visible sign of the inward and invisible bond which already unites you two hearts together today.  
Kara, place the ring on Lena’s finger and repeat after me….  
I give you this ring.  
Wear it with love and joy.  
As this ring has no end,  
My love is also forever.  
Lena, place the ring on Kara’s finger and repeat after me….  
I give you this ring.  
Wear it with love and joy.  
As this ring has no end,  
My love is also forever.  
May the wedding rings you exchanged today remind you always that you are surrounded by enduring and building love.

And so now by the power vested in me by the State of California, it is my honour and delight to declare  
you wife and wife. You may seal this declaration with a kiss.

Kara and Lena turn to each other and kiss like they have been dating for years. There is passion and love from the moment that their lips touched. When they finish kissing, they both say wow at the same time sending all of their guests into laughter. 

I am pleased to present the newlyweds, Mrs. and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers!


	2. A Reception and A Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception and honeymoon are underway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2, it is a little shorter but the next chapter will be very big as it will have the entire honeymoon.

After the wedding had concluded, the new brides and their friends and family made their way inside to the reception area. There was so much fun and excitement happening everywhere that Lena and Kara had still hardly managed to talk to each other. The main fact was that they would have the entire experiment to get to know each other properly and hopefully afterwards, now they could just have fun. Both Lena and Kara were sitting down eating and talking to their friends when Sam looked down and noticed that they were holding hands. She smiled because she doesn’t know whether they even meant to do it or if it was a subconscious decision. So, the night continued, all the guests drank and eat until it came time to the first dance. Kara had allowed Lena to pick the song for their first dance, as she had chosen the location for the wedding. When the beginning notes of Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran started playing, Kara took Lena’s hand, smiled at her lovingly and took her out to the dance floor. Kara took the lead and started to dance with Lena in a slow and lazy waltz that had everyone knowing that these two would make it together, the way they looked at each other without even noticing was that of true love. Once the dance finished, Eliza managed to steal them away. Eliza looked at Kara and put her hand on her cheek “I know you haven’t always been with use honey, but I love you as if you were my own and I couldn’t be prouder of you than I am in this moment right here.” Kara looked at Eliza with tears in her eyes “Thanks Mum”, both looked at each other shocked as Kara never really calls her that directly. Shaking it off, Eliza then turns to Lena “Lena, honey, I know you have just joined our family but I am more than happy to have you join use. You seem like an absolutely amazing woman who will be amazing for my Kara. I was keeping my engagement ring for when Kara proposed to someone, not that that happened in a traditional manner” all three women laughed, “but I think this belongs to you now.” Lena looked on in shock for several moments trying to get her brain to catch up with what was happening. “Eliza, I don’t think I can accept this, it is too much really.” Kara took the ring off of her mum, “Mum, can you give us a few minutes to talk.” Kara looked at Lena with all the love and confidence she could muster “Lena, I know we have only known each other for what? 4 hours so far… But I can already tell this will be something magical for the both of us. I look at you and I already see a future, and I don’t even know who you are really! But please, for me and for my mum, can you accept this ring and I hope one day, when this experiment is over that I will give this to you for real, oh sweet wife of mine!” Lena couldn’t help but accept the ring. She thanked Kara for everything, gave her a sweet kiss, just a peck she promises, and went to thank Eliza and promised to look after the ring and Kara for her. 

Producers: “Eliza what do you think of Kara and Lena together?”

“I am so proud of my girls; I have only known Lena for a few hours but I can just tell that she is going to do amazing things in her life. I just hope she allows Kara to join her for the ride.” Eliza smiles at the camera for a second before going back to the party.

As the party started to wind down, Kara and Lena knew it was time for them to leave for their honeymoon. Another surprise that Kara had planned for them. Lena loved that Kara took initiative in their relationship and that she was willing to do things for her. Kara and Lena made the rounds talking to people and saying goodbye. By the time it was 11pm they had to leave for the airport. They were on their way to their honeymoon now, it was getting real again. Lena was starting to get nervous as they were leaving. What if her and Kara didn’t like each other, what if they fought constantly, what if she ruined it? It was all too much for her and she was starting to nervously fidget. Kara noticed the fidgeting and reached over the back seat and took Lena’s hand in hers, she smiled at Lena and Lena knew she had nothing to worry about in that moment. “So, are you ever going to tell me where we are actually going? You won’t even let me look at the boarding pass.”

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

Lena, who is absolutely terrified of flying actually managed to fall asleep on the plane to their honeymoon. She woke with Kara shaking her shoulder saying they were about to land. Lena smiled gratefully at Kara, and braced herself for the landing. As they landed Kara turned to Lena, “Welcome to Australia!!! I’ve always wanted to go, now I’m here!” 

Lena was excited to say the least, she thinks it may stem back to how excited Kara is really but oh well. She is excited to see Kara in a bikini, if that wasn’t a perve thing to say. She is her wife now… But they have only known each other for a day. Oh, she is way too tired and jetlagged to think of an appropriate answer to this ethical debate she has going on in her mind. “So where to first wifey? What have you planned for us?” Kara smiles the biggest smile that Lena has ever seen at being called her wife. “First things first, we have to go drop out luggage off at the hotel and then I have something else planned for us.” 

They arrive at the Four Seasons Hotel in Sydney, check in, and get up to their room. The view is stunning, overlooking the Opera House and the Harbour Bridge. Lena looks out the large full window from their top floor suite and she is lost for words. Kara joins her at the window and Lena just hears a soft “wow”, Lena turns to look at Kara and expects to find her looking out the window at the view as well, but as she turns, she finds Kara staring directly at her. Lena blushes a bright red and looks back out to the view. “Hey Kara, before we do anything else, would you mind if I slipped in and washed the airport off of me?”, Kara just looked at Lena again and nodded her head. “Sure thing, I’ll jump in after you, then we can go have some fun.”

Both women went and get ready for what would be an amazing two weeks away in Australia and what they hoped would be the start of something great!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first piece of writing ever. I don't know how long it will be so far. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
